Life Goes On
by goodgirl21
Summary: A month after the opening of, The Sammy Lieberman Memorial Studio; Tara decided that she was depending way too much her friends and was holding them back. So she packed up her bags and moved to America with nothing, but notes to her friends…FULL SUMMARY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **_A month after the opening of, The Sammy Lieberman Memorial Studio; Tara decided that she was depending way too much her friends and was holding them back. So she packed up her bags and moved to America with nothing, but notes to her friends…_

_Now three years later, she has been found. And suddenly, Tara finds herself back in Sydney, her world in utter chaos…But will coming back, be harder then leaving?_

* * *

**Life Goes On**

* * *

It had started out like a normal day for twenty-year old, Tara Hunterson. Coffee and a bagel with cream cheese, for breakfast. Class. Then lunch with Cam, Ash, and, Ken. More class. A quick nap. Then it was to off to the bar for work. Normal enough right? That is until Ben Tickle walked in with a few friends (that Tara assumed was from the company) and sat down in her section of the bar.

"Kenzie, please! I can't take that table!" Tara pleaded with her gingered haired best friend. Kenzie sighed as she handed the cook her table's order. "Tara, I already have my hands full enough or you know I would. Why can't you take that table again?"

"Because he's one of my friends that I left back in Australia," Tara explained with tears beginning to seep through and show in her voice. "And if I go over there-"

"He won't recognize you. You've changed a lot in three years, including your looks." Kenzie reasoned with a roll of her charcoal brown eyes.

It was true. Tara had dyed her hair a much darker shade of brown to the point it looked almost black, but with a red tint to it. So she no longer looked like the Tara Webster that her friends from the academy knew three years ago. But rather someone else instead. Still Tara shook her head, "My voice. He'll recognize it."

Kenzie shook her head once more, making more of her ginger locks fall out of her messy ponytail. Grabbing a note pad and a pen, she pressed them into her panicking best friend's hands. Then she gripped Tara's shoulders and turned her so she was facing Ben's table.

"You've almost completely lost your accent. It only shows in certain words. Like you name. But just remember when you pronounce your name say, _'Tear-a'_ instead of _'Tar-a'_." The ginger told her with a slight shove in the table's direction. After looking back at her best friend for a moment, the brunette released a deep breath as she made her way over to Ben and his friends...

* * *

Ben Tickle looked up at the waitress as she walked up to him and his friends. Giving the group what seemed like a forced smile, she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Tara, and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I start you off to drink?" She asked her eyes it seemed; looking anywhere and everywhere, but at him. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"I'll have a beer." He spoke first so she'd have to look at him. When she did though, her eyes glanced hurriedly at his then looked back down. Why wouldn't she look at him?

After Tara had gotten all of their drinks, she walked off silently breathing a sigh of relief. Ben hadn't recognized her...yet. Shaking that thought from her head, Tara gripped the tray full of drinks. The former farm girl shook her head. She couldn't let herself think like that...

Ben watched his waitress fairly closely. There was just something about her. He felt as if he should know her. The young dancer felt it when she moved around. The waitress moved with a graceful ease. Ease that he hadn't seen since Tara... But it couldn't be Tara. It just couldn't. Although Ben didn't want to believe it, he knew in the very back of his mind, there was a possibility it could be her. Her name was Tara and she also walked like a ballerina would. The more and more the young dancer thought about it, the more he realized it could be his friend who disappeared three years ago...

_But she looks nothing like Tara would._ Ben thought to himself._ Her hair was much too dark to be Tara and she would never wear that dark of makeup._ Still, the young dancer couldn't shake the feeling that he should know her… When the mysterious waitress came back with their drinks and to take their orders, another strange thing occurred. Again she wouldn't look at him, but while was going over their order, she said his name. Then when she realized what she had done, a grimace came over her face. That's when Ben knew for sure that it was her. But still he asked anyway, "Do we know each other?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

But her voice cracked a little at the end. Before he could call her out on it though, she practically ran away from the table...

* * *

After her shift; Tara was waiting by the door for Ash or Cam to get done so she could go home, when a voice came from behind her. "Tara Webster?"

Tara flinched back at the use of her old last name; her eyes widened, before she snapped them shut, wishing for today to all be dream. But sadly, she knew it wasn't. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Ben standing there.

She sighed in a resigned fashion, and then Tara turned around to face him. "Hi Ben,"

"It was you," the dancer said staring at the brunette as if she was a ghost. Tara said nothing, but nodded. Swallowing rather hardly, Tara thought as she watched him, Ben sputtered out another sentence. "Wh-why didn't you say anything? Why wouldn't you look at me? Why did you feel the need to hide?" His voice dropped lower. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

The brunette sighed at his last question. Glancing around the room, Tara sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about it here-out in the open like this."

"Then let's go somewhere else," Ben was quick to suggest. "You can explain to me then."

"It's not something I can just _explain_ Ben!" She cried out in a snap. The dancer shook his head. He snapped back; his face now a mask of anger, "Well you're going to damn well try, because I want a good enough reason as to why you left."

"I already told you my reason. It was in that note I left," Tara said quietly looking down, at the hard wood floors of the bar.

"Something other than that pathetic excuse you call a reason, Tara!" Barked Ben. She flinched back at his tone. Her back hit the wall, which made the windows rattle a bit.

"Hey, get away from her!" A cold voice rang through the now quiet, almost deserted bar.

Tara turned her head. It was Ash- one of Tara's roommates. His six foot five built frame was tense, while his muscles were standing out in a rigid fashion. His naturally tan skin color, making his face look scary with the angry look on it.

Ash stood between the two with his back to Tara. Her body being hidden due to how much taller he was than her. Standing on her toes, the small brunette peered over her roommate's shoulder while she touched his arm gently. "Ash, it's okay. This is an old friend of mine from Australia."

As she said the word _Australia_, Ash looked back at her. Tara nodded.

"Ash, this is my friend Ben Tickle." She introduced. Though she couldn't be sure she should call Ben her friend anymore, but she did it anyway, "Ben, this is Ash Hunter, one of my roommates and best friends."

For a moment, they two men gazed at each other. As if they were measuring each other up, which they probably were, Tara realized.

It was Ben who broke the tense silence. The question that left his mouth was a bitter one as he locked eyes with hers. "So is that all he is Tara? Or is he also your boyfriend too? I wonder what Christian would say..."

The brunette flinched again at the sound of Christian's name. That was a low blow and by the smug look on her ex-boyfriend's face, he knew it.

"Is that any of your business? And don't talk to her like that." Ash said calmly, but Tara knew her roommate well enough to hear the dangerously angry undertone underneath the calm one.

"Ash," the brunette murmured softly, trying to stop this testosterone fight before it could get any worse...

The raven haired boy looked back at his roommate. His eyes softened visibly as he continued to gaze at her. Ash looked back at Ben, before sighing.

"Cam," he called to his other roommate. Though he didn't have to, Cam Kingston was watching the whole scene escalade from where he stood behind the counter. "Princess and I are going to head out and go home. We'll see you there."

Cam nodded in response. Ash glared once more at Ben, before he turned around and wrapped a protective arm around Tara's shoulders, directing her out of the bar. Once on the street, they got on his motorcycle and went back to their and Cam's shared apartment.

* * *

"Don't let him get to you okay?" Ash asked the brunette as he unlocked the front door to their apartment. Nodding numbly, Tara leaned her leaned her head against the wooden door panel.

"I had to leave," she said softly, "They were all moving on with their lives-making the transition of becoming an independent grown up, and I was stuck in the middle. Not quite grown up, but still _a_ grown up. I knew that I had to leave or I would never have grown up because they have taken care of me for as long as possible with my back. I needed to learn how to take care of myself for once. I had to leave."

"Hey," her roommate wrapped his strong arms around her waist; pulling her closer to him, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kenzie, or to Cam. We support you, Princess."

Then he leaned in and kissed her. The brunette kissed back, but only half-heartily. Now that Ben had mentioned Christian-Tara couldn't help, but let her mind wander to him. A person that was always in her mind even when she wasn't thinking about him. If she just closed her eyes, she could imagine she was kissing her old boyfriend with his arms wrapped around her-with a sigh; she shut her eyes and melted into her roommate's arms...Imagining it was Christian, Tara melted away and let her Ash lead her to his bedroom…

Tara's relationship with Ashton Hunter was a very tricky and complicated one. One that the brunette just fell in to without knowing it; one that she never thought possible for a girl like her. _Friends with Benefits_. To put in simple terms-Ash was the American version of Christian with money. When Tara started to become aware of this fact, she pushed him away. The brunette didn't need any reminders of her life back in Australia. Especially one that brought back so many bittersweet memories that made her heart ache with longing. Until one day, something just shattered inside of Tara and she found herself kissing Ash. But they weren't dating no, Tara wasn't quite sure she'd ever be ready for another relationship after hers with Christian and Ash had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't looking for a relationship when this had all started. While Ash was a close second to the brunette's ex, nothing could ever truly compare to the real thing.

* * *

The next day, Tara stumbled out of Ash's bedroom in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers; her clothes from yesterday in her hands. Turning on the coffee maker, she laid her head in her hands. Last night's events still fresh in her mind. What would happen now that Ben knew where she had been hiding for the last three years? Would the others come and find her or would they continue on with their lives without her like they had been doing for the past three years? The brunette hoped for the latter...

A whistle broke through Tara's cluttered thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Cam with a wide grin on his face. He walked over then pulled the bagels out of the pantry and the cream cheese out of the fridge. After the blonde set them on the counter, he pulled the waffles out of the freezer.

"You had a very late night last night." His voice was suggestive and his blue eyes twinkled with laughter. Despite her mood, laughter bubbled out of Tara's mouth as she nudged the lanky blonde with slightly tan skin.

* * *

An hour later, Tara was walking down a crowded street on her way to class when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Yelping, the brunette turned around and came face to face with Ben...

"We need to talk. Now," was all he said before he dragged her around the street corner so now they were in a deserted alley way. Once Ben had made sure no one was in ear shot, he turned to face Tara.

"We have nothing to talk about Ben," Tara said looking down at her shoes. Ben's laughter was a bitter bark.

"Oh, but I think we do. I want you to explain why you left. You said you couldn't explain it in the open. Well now," he gestured around the space around them, "We're all alone!"

"And you're also forgetting that I told you it's not something I can just explain Ben! Besides I already explained it to you in the note, I left!" Tara said in a quiet, but angry voice.

"But I told you that was a shitty reason! I want a better reason than _'I need to find myself without dancing in my life._' Only this time, your scary looking roommate isn't here to protect you."

"I gave you my reason." Was Tara's only response. Tears were starting to sting her eyes.

"Do you know how much you shattered everyone when you left? How much you shattered Christian-the guy who never shows his emotions to practically anyone. Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" She shouted back. Her vision now clouded with blackened tears, "Do you honestly think it was that easy for me to just up and leave? Of course not!"

"Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because I had to!"

"Why? Why did you have to leave?"

Tara looked down, not willing to talk to him.

"Look," Ben said a moment later scarily calm, "I'm flying to Melbrone Sunday night for Kat's birthday. She wants us to stay in her family's beach house for the week leading up to the day so it can be like old times. You're coming with me."

"Excuse me?" The brunette looked up, an alarming look on her face.

"You heard me, Tara. Kat says she wants it to be like old times. And with you, it will be like old times, not just a fake Band-Aid on an old wound that you left behind when you left us!"

"You can't just force me to leave!" The brunette said with a gasp.

"You're right," her ex-boyfriend drawled, "I can't. But I can give you an ultimatum. Either you can come with me Sunday night or I can tell everyone where you've been hiding. Then they can come and find you themselves. Your choice."

* * *

"What the _hell_ do you mean _you're leaving_?" It was their day off-Tara, Ash, Kenzie, and Cam. They had all just started eating dinner when the brunette told them her news. This was the question Ash had asked after.

"I have to," explained Tara as she pulled the top off of her take-out box; steam rose to her face, "You don't know my friends. They are just crazy enough that if Ben tells them I'm in New York, they'll come here to find me."

* * *

Later that night, Tara walked into Ash's room. Leaning against the door opening, she looked watched as he changed into his pajamas pants.

"So do you want to tell me why you were so mad earlier? Or maybe why you completely ignored me for the rest of the night?" She asked. Ash just shrugged, slipping his shirt off.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment when I haven't done anything wrong?"

"You are leaving Tara! What happens if you get there and then you don't want to leave-you don't want to come home?" Ash turned around and barked at her. Then he turned back around and began to fluff his pillow harshly.

"Ash," the brunette murmured. Was that what this was all about? That he was afraid of her not wanting to come back?

"Ash," she said walking over to the raven haired guy then placing her arms around his waist. Pressing her lips to his left bare lower shoulder blade, she started to speak. "That will never happen. New York is my home now. Not Australia. Besides I would miss Cam and Kenzie too much."

"And what about me? Would you miss me?"

Another feather kiss was placed against the skin, "You... Yes I would miss you and especially that thing you do with your tongue..."

Before Tara knew what was happening, her back was on the bed and Ash's lips were on hers…

* * *

**Hi Guys! So what do you think? A little different right? But I hope you enjoyed it! This story has been buzzing in my head since Dance Academy actually ended. Now I have a few questions, I would love to hear your thoughts on!**

One: What do you think about Tara leaving Sydney? Do you think she did the right thing?

Two: What do you think about Ash's and her's relationship?

Three: Why do you think Tara changed her last name? (Yes, there is a reason behind it! One I thought very hard over very carefully)

Four: I thought very long and hard about Tara's new last name. How did I come up with it? (There are clues in the chapter)

Five: Who wants to play a guess game? I based Ash, Cam, and, Kenzie off of three celebrities. My friends who have read this, said I described them really well. Who are they? (Your hint: Ash is movie actor that was in a very popular YA Adaptation of a widely known book series. Cam was on Disney Channel and is now a minor actor on the ABC family comedy, Melissa and Joey. He was also in one movie with Zac Efron. And lastly Kenzie, is the lead singer of a band who falls into the alternative rock/pop category.

**I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm nervous about this story, just because its different from my other stories. Oh, and who doesn't like sneak peaks? I post excerpts from upcoming chapters to my Dance Academy blog on Tumblr. And little snippets on my twitter with the Hashtag: dalgo. If anyone is interested the links are on my profile. Enough with my rambling now! I'll see you next update**

**-Goodgirl21**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Some of us have to grow up sometimes, and if I have to, I'm going to leave you behind."- Paramore_

* * *

There was a lot to be said as Tara packed her bag, but at the same moment there wasn't. It was like Ash had said; she was leaving and that was that. At least that's was how Ash saw it. But that wasn't the entire story. Not to Tara anyways. The way she saw it, she was doing this for her friends and her life in New York. Her friends in Sydney would finally get their closure and Tara could finally move on with her life without guilt pulsing through her body every day.

With a sigh, Tara zipped her suitcase closed. Then she picked it up along with her carry-on and walked to where her friends were waiting for her.

They all stood there-in a perfect line, from shortest to tallest. Hugging Kenzie first then Cam and finally she came to Ash. But when she moved to let go, her roommate pulled her back and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. She stood breathless as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "There are a few things I want to talk to you about when you get back."

The brunette looked up at him, about to ask what kind of the things, but he softly shoved her to the door.

"You're going to miss you flight."

Tara looked back at him for a moment, before nodding. Then she walked out of her apartment and out of the building.

* * *

"What if she doesn't come back?" Cam voiced everyone's thoughts, when he was sure his female roommate was out of earshot. Ash's eyes never wavered from where they were staring at the door, when he answered. His voice was firm, "She will."

"How do you know? She doesn't have the best track record after three years." Wasn't that the question in all four of their minds? Only Cam had the guts to speak it though. The raven haired boy finally turned to look at his best friend. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered. "You just have to have faith."

* * *

The harsh February late winter air bit at Tara through her coat. Although she had got her fantasy of seeing real snow living in New York for the past three years, that was the one thing she missed about Australia-the weather, but the brunette would never trade her life here for anything. Readjusting her grip on the handles of her bags, she walked up to Ben, who was waiting on the street corner for her with a taxi already in waiting.

"Hey," she said and he turned to face her, "Hi. Here, I'll put those in the trunk. You can go ahead and get in."

The ride to the airport was rigid with tense silence. Until Tara broke it, "Ben...Please don't tell them where I've been."

"Why not?" The question hung in the air.

"Because you said I could either come with you now or you'd tell everyone where I was. Well I'm here in the cab with you, aren't I?"

"So are you just going leave after the week is over and act like none of this ever happened? Asked Ben in an angry tone. Biting the inside of her cheek, the brunette shrugged slightly.

"You are aren't you? Then why are you even coming?" The male brunette's tone was full of bitterness.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ben!" She finally snapped, "But you and everyone else need closure. That's why I'm coming!"

After that, the duo was silent. Only talking when it was needed.

* * *

The plane ride to Melbrone wasn't much better. Although Ben had made sure the brunette's seat was next to him, so he could make sure she didn't try to leave the plane before they got off the ground; they hardly talked.

"I just don't get why you had to leave! I mean you were getting better!" Ben finally said when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Tara sighed, "That wasn't the point of why I left."

"Why then?"

"You really wanna know?" The brunette said with a snap as her frustration had reached its breaking point with all of Ben's questions, "Fine! I felt useless and helpless every day because Kat, Christian, Abigail, Ollie, even Wes rearranged their schedules around my doctors' visits, my physical therapy, my dance classes and finally I got sick of them having to carry my weight with theirs-of being a burden to them! So I thought about it and thought about it for eight long months-what could I do that would lessen the inconveniences I put on them. Finally I came to the conclusion that I needed to separate myself from the equation. So I left."

"But...but you were getting better. You wouldn't have been a problem forever." That's all the male brunette seemed to be able to say. He was at a loss for words. But Tara finally knew that she was right about one thing, all those years ago. She had been a problem. Even if none of her friends said this aloud, and now she knew she had been right. Because Ben had just confirmed this for her… Sighing, she shook her head, "I wouldn't have known how to take care of myself though-not without their help. So I left and grew up..."

The brunette looked over at Ben. He looked like a fish with his mouth hung open and closing repeatedly. Swallowing thickly so that the bile that had rose in throat would leave, Tara looked away. There was silence afterward.

"You were getting better though." Ben's voice was now soft with an unspoken awe like quality to it. It was like he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "And no one's perfect. We all need help sometimes."

"Whatever you say Ben," she sighed tiredly, because she remembered, no one could argue with him when he was like this. Her eyes slid closed. Her flying companion eventually seemed to get the message and she was finally left alone with her thoughts and the darkness conceived only by the lids of her eyes. The day hadn't even begun for her yet and she already felt exhausted. It was only Ben too. If this was what he was like, Tara couldn't even begin to imagine what the others would be like. Another sigh left her mouth, while she found herself falling into a dream of the memory when she had left…

* * *

_After a dinner with everyone to celebrate everyone moving on with their lives and Grace's and Ben's last night in Sydney, it was decided that Tara would go home with Christian, because: Kat had a late movie date with Jamie. Abigail, Wes, and Ollie were going to catch some more studio time. Ben and Grace were due to leave early in the morning with Ms. Rhaine and Marcus for Austin. So basically, Christian was the only one with no plans and was willing to play babysitter. Tara found herself thinking that night as she got into the cab. She had been cleared from rehab two months ago and they still didn't trust her enough to leave her home by herself. Was it really a wonder why she felt like a bother, a burden, not to mention a child? _

_Although she knew that her friends were only being like this because they cared, it still left an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Fidgeting with her hands that rested in her lap, the brunette waited for Christian to finish saying his goodbye to their friends. Finally, he climbed into the cab and looked at her. _

"_So do you want to go straight back to my apartment? Or do you want to go to the beach?" He asked. Tara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Her legs were feeling a bit sore, but she could handle a little walking. _

"_Training Bra, stop being difficult. What do you want to do?" Christian asked. Again, Tara shrugged. She felt his eyes gaze at her a moment more, before he sighed and told the driver to just take them back to the apartment…_

_ After Christian had unlocked the door, the brunette directed herself to the couch. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she sat down. She heard Christian shut the door, and then his footsteps, and finally, Tara felt the length of his thigh pressed up against hers as he sat beside her. His gaze pierced her face, yet she refused acknowledge him. Instead, she chose to keep her head staring at the blank television. _

_ The brunette heard him sigh, before her face was positioned to meet his eyes. "What's up with you Tara? Why are you acting so stubborn?" _

"_Oh I don't know. The fact that I need a babysitter while my roommate goes out might be an issue." Retorted the brunette sarcastically as she pulled her chin out of his grasp. She returned to her original position, staring at the dark screen of the television._

"_Training Bra...I know we're being overprotective, but it's only because we care." He said gently. With a sigh leaving her mouth, she willingly turned her head to look at him. Immediately, her stomach erupted into butterflies. Because the look he had in his eyes, was the same one he had when he first told Tara he loved her. _

_ Sighing sadly, she leaned her head against the palm of her hand and looked the other way. Because she knew that if she continued to stare into those intense brown eyes she loved so much, the brunette would surely turn into a puddle of herself. _

"_You don't know how it feels," she said in a soft voice, "To watch all your friends move on with their lives while you're stuck somewhere in the middle. To wonder if you'll ever dance the same again or even at all. To depend on your friends so-"_

_Her rant died in her throat when Christian captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back after a few moments later, he murmured against her lips, "You're babbling."_

_ After he had caught his breath, he went back to kissing her. This time around, Tara's mind was able to process it. His lips felt familiar against hers: rough, but they were just soft enough to drive the brunette insane at the same time. He also tasted the same: mint infused with cinnamon. He smelled exactly the same too. Christian was never one to wear cologne. But he had this natural scent to him that gave Tara a sense of security. They pulled back again, both were breathing heavily. But lack of oxygen didn't stop Christian; he started to pepper her neck with kisses. As she moaned aloud, the brunette's hands found their way into his hair and began tugging at the tips, encouraging him. _

"_You know this isn't taking it slow right?" She breathed out in the midst of a whimper. Christian pulled back, looking worried. "Do you want to stop?" _

_ Was that sound her heart pounding in her ears? She didn't know, nor did she care as she lifted his black shirt off his body. The brunette leaned in to peck his lips, before muttering against his lips. "Make love to me Christian. I love you. I want you to be my first." _

_After pressing his lips to hers again, he moved her so she was in his lap. Then with his arms securely wrapped her around her body, he carried her back to his bedroom…_

* * *

"Tara, Tara…Wake up. We're here." Ben said as he shook the brunette awake. Jolting awake, Tara stood up and stretched. To consumed in her thoughts of the rest of the reoccurring dream, she followed behind Ben without uttering a word.

Had she been so caught up in everything with school and work that she hadn't noticed the date? She had been having that dream for the past three years, on this exact date, because not only was that night she lost her virginity, but that was also the night she left Sydney as well. Tara remembered the details very vividly. Climbing into the cab behind Ben, she let her mind wander off to the memory again…

* * *

_It was still dark out when she woke up from the night before. Day was just barely breaking. But where was she? This wasn't her room. A light mumbling and warm breath on her back had Tara glancing over her shoulder in a panic. Seeing it was Christian who was sleeping behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and grinned as the events of the night before, came back to her. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Tara thought to herself, after she had rolled over so she could see him better. She smiled softly once more, before she shut her eyes and snuggled her head into the crook of Christian's neck. The brunette waited for sleep to claim her once again. _

_But just as she was about to be thrown overboard into the ocean that was sleep, the thoughts that had been haunting her for the past eight months came back. Screaming at her. _

"_You'll always be a problem for them! You're holding them back by making them carry your weight with theirs!" They screamed at her. Ironically, they all sounded like her friends' voices. _

_Trying to shut the thoughts out, she squeezed her eyelids shut; her jaw clenching. But they wouldn't stop. _

"_Don't you see how desperate you look? Do you actually think I'd want to be with you? I pity you. Nothing more." Said a voice sounding an awfully a lot like Christian. A slight sob escaped her mouth; the real Christian stirred and tightened the grip that he had on the brunette's waist. Tara pressed her lips together as she tried to keep any sound from escaping her mouth. She couldn't wake Christian up. Very carefully, she maneuvered her body out of his grasp. Standing, she began to look quietly for her clothes…Maybe leaving would help after all… _

_ The thoughts had been in her mind since the beginning of third year. They were quiet and often spoke of Sammy and glue. But lately, they had zoned in more on holding her friends back and they had gotten louder too…To the point where Tara was practically pulling her hair out for them to stop. They had been relentless though and now it seemed they were getting their way. _

_ Half an hour later, with a note in hand, Tara stood of Christian's sleeping form. Leaning over, she placed the note she had written him, on the pillow where she had been sleeping. Then, with a ragged breath, she moved over and ghosted her lips against his. _

"_I'm so sorry that it has to end this way Christian," she whispered to him when she stood straight again, "Thank you for making my last night here special. I love you. N-Never forget that o-okay? Make me proud." _

_The brunette walked out of the room, because she knew that if she stayed any longer in that room, she'd surely loose her nerve and after she had slipped the note she had written for Ollie under his door, she was gone. _

_ She had gone back to her and Kat's apartment. After packing all of her stuff into her suitcases, she laid her key the other notes for her friends on the counter where Kat would be sure to find them. Giving the apartment one last meaningful look, she shut the door._

_ "I have to do this Dad. On my own, by myself. I hope you understand." Tara told her dad over the phone, in a taxi, on the way to the airport. "No. I already know where I'm going…Yes I'll have enough money for a ticket…I'm using some of my savings…No I'm not using all of it on this ticket. No, I don't exactly have a plan, but I know which city I'm going to…New York…Dad, I'll be fine. Please stop worrying. I'll be fine…Yes, I'm sure. I need to do this for myself…Get out of Sydney for a while…No, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone…Dad I'll always be your little girl. It doesn't matter where I am…Ok. And Dad, the first people they'll come to is you and mom. Please don't tell them where I've gone…Thanks Dad. Yes, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know I'm alright…Love you too. Bye Daddy, give Mom my best."_

_The brunette hung up, just as the car came to a stop in front of the airport. After she paid the driver, she got out with her two bags resting in each hand. She didn't have much with her, since she had moved in Kat a few months ago. Her dad would ship the rest to her once she had found a place to live._

_With a tear leaving her eye and one more glance at the city that stood before her, Tara exhaled deeply and walked into the airport…_

* * *

The brunette was jerked out of her daydream by the car being pulled to a stop. She looked out the window and saw two story-cabin looking house.

"Come on." Ben said as he got out of the taxi to get the bags, "Kat's expecting me earlier than everyone else."

"So it's just Kat right now? When are the others coming?" The brunette asked grabbing her own bags.

"Later tonight," was his brief answer.

* * *

"Benster!" Kat's voice was cheerful as she opened the door and engulfed Ben in a huge hug. She had changed-matured was a better word for it. Although she still had the same smile, eyes, and hair color, everything else about her had changed. Her hair was now short (residing just at the tips of her shoulder) and choppy. She was also slightly more tanned than she was three years back and she was a little curvier too. But for Kat, it worked. She looked fantastic and happy.

After releasing Ben from her bear hug, the blonde noticed Tara standing off to the side. She turned to Ben. "Who is this? I thought you and Grace were making the long distance thing work?"

"We are."

"Then who is this?" Asked Kat. The brunette took that as the time to step up to her blonde best friend. Giving a small smile, Tara spoke in the best Australian accent she could (Since she lost it a while back) so Kat could recognize her. "Hi Kitty Kat."

Kat's eyes widened into the size of saucers at the voice that had just come out of the girl that stood in front of her: her best friend. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes. She looked to Ben, who nodded.

"Tara?" she whispered and Tara barely nodded before she was wrapped in the strongest hug the brunette had ever had. She didn't even care that she couldn't breathe. She was back with her best friend; she was back with her sister.

"Your hair!" Were the first words out of Kat's mouth, after she had released Tara from her grip. Tara laughed with a grin as she tried to wipe her own tears away, "My hair? What about yours?"

"Mine, may have changed in length, but yours has undergone an entire color transformation in the last three years." The blonde said as she fingered the end of the brunette's hair. Tara was about to respond with another laugh, when Ben cleared his throat.

"As much as I love this little reunion, I'm really tired and really jet leg and I would like a nap. I'm sure Tara would too." He said and Tara gave him a sceptic look. What was he doing?

"Right of course. Come on in." Kat said while she opened the door wider. The brunette walked in first with Ben trailing behind her and Kat bringing up the rear.

"So Ben, you know where yours and Grace's room is and Tara, I'll show you to your room." Explained Kat and Ben nodded. Then he left, walking down the hallway on brunette's left.

After he left, Kat walked ahead of Tara, leading her down the opposite hallway on the right. Opening the first door on her left, Kat looked back at Tara.

"I'm sorry the bed's not made up," she apologized, "If Ben had told me-"

"Would you have believed Ben if he had told you I was coming?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow. Kat bowed her head, a light blush taking root in her cheeks.

"It's fine Kat." She tried to reassure the blonde as she walked into the bedroom and set her suitcase down, "Besides I didn't know I was coming until I…ran into Ben a few days ago."

* * *

Tara set to work unpacking her clothing.

"I saw your mom the other day." Kat said trying to create a conversation to make the moment last longer, because she was afraid that when it ended and she shut the door she was leaning on, Tara would disappear. Inwardly flinching at the mention of her mother, the brunette cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah?" She said in the strongest voice she could muster as she tried to mask the pain, "How was she?"

"Good." Kat responded sounding cheerful, "I tried to ask her about you, but she acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Which is weird, because when we used to see your Dad all the time, he wouldn't tell us where you were, but he'd give us updates. Like how you were, if you were doing alright. But in the last year or so, he hasn't come around. Maybe we can take a day trip to Victoria to see them. How does that sound?"

Biting her lip to keep in the sob from leaving her mouth, she nodded her head. But all she could think was; _they don't know_.

"Well I let you get to your nap then. Sweet dreams T." Kat said when she saw Tara wasn't responding to the conversation anymore. Then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

_They don't know. How could they?_ The brunette thought to herself as she climbed into the bed. She curled into the blanket. _What am I going to tell them?_ Her thoughts faded as she waded farther and farther into her waters of darkness in her mind…

* * *

**Hey Guys! So a few guests reviewers have asked a few questions. Yes, Ash and Tara did have sex twice. Think of their relationship: Friends with Benefits. But at least you know she had her first time with Christian right? I don't really have a schedule for this fanfic and I don't know how long it takes me to finish a chapter. It depends on how much free time I have and how inspired I am. Reviews help to inspire me! As for my fanfic on Wattpad, Mute has been updated! **

**A big shoutout to tayaboo72 for getting the celebrities who portray Ash, Cam, and Kenz right! Taylor Latuner does play Ash. Sterling Knight does play Cam, and Hayley Williams does play Kenzie.**

**A lot of you have guessed that she changed her last name so that her friends couldn't find her. And that it was because of Ash. Neither are right. There is a reason for her changing her last name. **

**Now onto Kat. I bet a lot of you were expecting her to be angry with Tara for leaving. Trust me, its coming. But think about it, if you had just gotten your best friend back after three years, how would you react at first? **

**One last thing, 17 REVIEWS for just one chapter? Wow, that's the most I've gotten on a first chapter before! I would just like to say thank you for making me feel so loved here! Remember I post excerpts to my Dance Academy Blog and spoilers on my Twitter. Both have links on my profile! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**

**-Goodgirl21**


End file.
